


Show Me What You Got Babe

by alittlebitofbacon



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Kissing, Mid Sex Conversation, Post-Episode: s05e10 Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part, Reference to 4x04, Romance, Sex Talk, Short, Short & Sweet, Smut, there's no actual sex in this fic just mild foreplay, title is from homecoming by josh ritter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitofbacon/pseuds/alittlebitofbacon
Summary: Post Extradition II. Shawn and Juliet are finally together and they have a lot of Unresolved Sexual Tension to resolve. Too bad Shawn's brain likes to interrupt himself.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Show Me What You Got Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Super dumb fic idea that popped into my head after rewatching 4x04. Didn't think I'd be writing semi-smut so soon after my last smutty fic but hey, when inspiration strikes and writes a fic in like an hour, you don't argue with it.

Shawn kissed up Juliet’s body, relishing the little gasps and moans she made and the way she squirmed under him with pleasure. Even without his eidetic memory, he was sure that this would be something he would never forget. 

He mentally cataloged what spots made her moan louder than other- her nipples, her pulse point, along her collarbone- and where he could nip at to make her gasp- her shoulder, her chest, her hips. He took every little bit of information and filed it with all of the other random facts he knew about Jules. Like how she liked the way his butt looked in football pants or that she enjoyed the smell of his cologne, or how she liked tall guys- which totally applied to him since he _was_ taller than her.

She was getting louder now as he lavished her chest, emitting the best sounds he had ever heard. Her hands were in his hair or running up and down his exposed back, her touch setting his body on fire. His mind worked on autopilot, running its own slideshow of their past together, making him oh so thankful to be here. But with such a great and hyperactive memory, it certainly has its downfalls and as a certain memory popped into his head, it caused him to stop altogether.

As he pulled away from her chest, his eyes flicked up to meet hers, a puzzled expression on her face as she breathed heavily, coming down from her high.

“Why did you stop?” She asked, her cheeks flushed and her hair spread across the bed.

“I remembered something,” He replied, crawling up and settling on hovering over her.

“What?” She took in his slightly concerned expression and her eyes widened. “Do you have an STD?”

“What? No.” He jerked his head back, clearly taken aback. “Don’t worry I’m clean. No, it wasn’t that. Do you remember…” He paused, gathering his thoughts. “That time at the catholic school, when that girl was possessed but not really and jumped off the building? And it turned out to be that other girl who was into the first girl’s boyfriend and wanted her all for herself?”

“Yeah…” She nodded, clearly confused about where he was going with this. 

“Well, I made a reference- a great one by the way- to When Harry Met Sally and that women fake orgasms.” Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. “Yeah, and then you agreed to faking them which was great because Lassie looked like his mind had just been blown and you looked so cute the way your face scrunched up-”

“Shawn.” She cut him off. “Are you really pausing us having sex to ask me about my orgasms?”

“Well considering that I’m hoping to give you one, I think it’s a valid question.”

She laughed before reaching up to cup his face and place a soft kiss on his lips. “As much as I would love to tell you all about the times when I may or may not have faked an orgasm, I’m currently very horny and would much rather focus on having sex with you.” 

She raked her fingers through his hair as he pouted, a fond pulling at her lips. “How about I make you a deal Mr. Spencer?”

He grinned as she punctuated his name, the words sending a shiver down his spine. “And what is that?”

“If you make me come, an actual toe-curling, body shaking, name yelling orgasm, I’ll tell you all about faking them but if you don’t...” She trailed off, a smirk dancing across her lips as her hands dipped between his thighs. 

He groaned and leaned down, capturing her lips with his. “Deal. Don’t worry Jules, I’m gonna have you coming so hard that we’ll get noise complaints.”

She hummed and leaned in for another kiss. “You better make true of your word then.”

He smiled and began kissing down her body again, this time not planning on stopping at her waistline. “Oh don’t worry Detective, I am a man of my word.”


End file.
